The First Day of School
by Lilybug0402
Summary: Today is the first day of School for Seven and Eleven. Its a big step for the both of them to take. Since both of them never went to a school to get a formal education. While El isnt haven't a major problem fitting in, Sev is having a hard time fitting in. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter One (11-17 21:14:38)

**Hey guys!!! Thank you so much for the feedback!! I know that Sev's back story might be confusion and lame, but A. I've watched too much of Tarzan in my life. And B. I'm not the best at making something realistic. Anyways this will mainly be in El's and Sev's perspective and it takes place about after winter break!! Also these are the first two parts of it. I'll post another two on Friday!!!**

 **~Lily**

 **El's Pov**

It was early in the morning when Hopper woke me up. Today was my first day of school. I was so nervous, but so excited. I would be in the same class as Mike, Lucas, Dustin, Will, and Max! The only bad thing about going to school is I won't see my older sister, Seven. She's starting school too, but she's not in any of my classes. Mike told me the reason why Seven wasn't going to be in my classes was because she's in a higher level of school. He told me that next year, we will be in a higher level too.

I got changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Then I brushed out the little brown hair I had. Hopper came in and told me that he had a special surprise for me. I went into the kitchen and Mike was there with Eggos. My face lit up, my two favorite things in the world, Mike and Eggos! Nothing could get better than this.

"You excited El?" Mike asked me.

"Nervous," I replied, "but excited!"

"It's going to be fun! I promise."

As we were eating, Hopper reminded me that I was not to use any of my powers while at school. Mike also had to promise him that he would keep an eye on me to make sure I was safe. When we finished eating, Hopper gave me a hug and kiss, as well as my stuff for school. Then I hopped on Mike's bike and we went to school.

 **Sev's Pov**

Waking up in the morning is very hard for me. It means that Dustin and his mom leaves for school and work. Which means that I'm stuck here doing nothing all day. However, today was my first day of school. So that meant I would be out of the house learning new things and hopefully making new friends. I thought that I was going to be with my little sister, Eleven, but it turned out that I was going to be in a different building than her.

This morning I thought I would be a little more energetic and wake up without a problem. However, I was wrong, Dustin rocked me back and forth on the floor where I slept.

"Sev," he said to me as he kept rocking me, "You have to wake up! It's your first day of school."

"Uhhhhh" I moaned, "why does school start so early?"

"It doesn't start until 8:30," Dustin replied, "but we got to be there by 8:00. So come on!!"

Dustin pulled the sheets I had and I squirmed around for warmth. Being raised by bears for practically my whole life, I am used to hibernating right about now. My family's in a nice and cozy cave not too far from Dustin's house, sleeping and bundling up. Of course they technically aren't in a deep sleep. They're just sleeping and not eating, sleeping, or ummm extracting waste. I did that too, except my parents reminded me that I wasn't a bear and that I needed to eat and drink. So I would search through garbage cans for food since berries and leaves weren't growing in the winter.

I eventually gave up trying to go back to sleep and went into the room next door. When Mrs. Henderson, Dustin's mom, found out I was living here without her knowing,she said that she would prepare a room for me. However, I chose to stay in Dustin's room so I wouldn't have to sleep alone. It's not that I can't sleep alone, but once again I was raised by bears, and bears don't have bedrooms of their own. We eat, sleep, drink, and ummmm extract waste in the same place. I don't go in my room very often, only to get change. Mrs. Henderson picked out a pretty white blouse and a blue skirt. It was thoughtful of her to get me clothes, but I preferred to wear a blue sweatshirt and some ripped jeans. After getting changed into what I wanted to wear, I brushed out my long brown hair.

When I finished brushing my hair, Dustin told me that breakfast was ready. I ran out of the room and sat right next to Dustin. We were having pancakes! I was so excited to have pancakes.

"So now you wake up?" Dustin told me as he started to eat his pancakes.

I stuck out my tongue at him, something I've learned from El, and started to eat my pancakes. Mrs.Henderson came in the room, one of her arms carried little Tews, and the other arm had a dark red backpack. Filled with stuff I would need for school.

"You didn't like the clothes I picked out for you?" Mrs. Henderson asked me as she observed my outfit.

"It's not that Mrs.Henderson," I replied, "it's just not to my liking."

"It's fine mom," Dustin told her, "she looks fine."

"Ok then,hurry up and eat though. Nancy's going to be coming any minute to pick you up."

Nancy was going to take me to school today since we were going to the same place. While I'm not the closest to Nancy, she has been kind to me and taught me a few things. I usually hang out with the boys and Max, because that's who El hangs out with. However, sometimes El and I would hang out with Nancy.

At seven forty five I heard a car coming into the driveway. Dustin and I checked the window to see who it was. It was Nancy.

 **There you go! I know that El's part was very short and Sev's was a little bit longer. I had a better story idea for Sev than El, but I wanted to include El since she hasn't experience school either.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey Guys!!! It's Friday and you know what that means!!! THE SECOND CHAPTER IS HERE!!! Well obviously you knew that cause you clicked on chapter two!! Anyways this one is another one in both Sev and El's Pov. And once again it may appear that El's is shorter than Sev's and To be honest, this was a hard story to write,I wanted to put so much into El story but I was worried it wouldn't make sense. I hope you like it either way!! Until Sunday!!**

 **~Lily ️**

 **El's Pov**

Mike and I met the others outside of school, Lucas, Max, and Will were already there. Dustin arrived a few minutes after we got there.

"Hey guys!" Dustin said as he parked his bike.

"What took you so long?" Max asked.

"Even Mike and El beat you here!" Lucas told him.

"I know, I know," Dustin replied, "But my mom wanted me to wait with Sev until Nancy came."

"Nancy?" I asked.

Nancy is Mike's older sister, she generally doesn't hang out with us. However, every once in awhile Sev and I would hang out with Nancy and she would teach us girly things like how to put on lipstick. I was nervous that Nancy might kidnapped Sev, or kill her. It made my heart pound. Mike noticed that I was nervous, and he put his arm around me.

"It's ok El," Mike comforted me, "Nancy's just taking Sev to school."

"She is? Why?"

"They are in the same building."

I was a little upset when he said that they were in the same building. It was hard for me to understand how Sev was in a different building than me. I know she's in a higher grade level, but I wanted to see Sev throughout the day. Do the things sisters do in school, whatever that was. I guess I'll just have to wait.

"We should go to the principal's office." Will suggested, "Its eight!"

"All six of us?" Lucas questioned.

"I feel like that's too many!" Dustin added.

"Relax guys, I'll take El to the principal's office. You guys can go to your lockers!" Mike told the gang.

We all headed inside the school. Mike and I went one way and the others went the opposite way.

 **Sev's Pov**

Nancy walked up the driveway to meet me and Dustin. She was so pretty. Her hair was a medium length and curly, she was wearing a black skirt with a pretty white blouse, and she was wearing pumps. I wondered if I really had to dress up that nice for school. The only problem is that she's here, I can't turn back now.

"Hello Nancy!" I greeted her, "Thank you so much for taking me to school!"

"No problem Sev, Dustin, do you want a ride too? I can drop you off."

"That won't be necessary Nancy," Dustin replied, "My mom wanted me to wait with Sev so she would know that you took her to school and everything was fine."

Dustin got ready to ride his bike to school. Before he went, I gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you today!" I told him.

"I'll miss you too, be careful ok?"

I nodded, and then he left for school. After that, I got into Nancy's car and we head off to school.

"Ok Sev," Nancy said as she drove, "I'm sure that Dustin or Mrs.Henderson told you this stuff, but if not, here are some basic rules. One, do not use your powers at school, number two, do not mention you have powers, and number three, don't act like an animal."

"What, people never seen a human raised by bears?" I asked her.

"No, they haven't, its for your own good Sev."

We got to school a few minutes later, Nancy took me to the principal's office where she told them that my name was Sevannah. I didn't get why she had to use a fake name. Especially when my name is Seven. Then, the principal showed me to my locker. Where I put all of my belongings in. My locker was so cool, I had a door that I could open and close. The coolest part about my locker is that I'm the only one who can open my locker! While I was playing around with my locker, a girl walked up to me. She had long Carmel hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt and a multi-color skirt.

"Umm hello!" She said to me.

"Oh hi!" I greeted her.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Oh I'm just playing with this thing called a locker! It's so cool! You need to get one!" I answered.

"I have one, geez I thought you were a smart one." She commented, "What, were you raised by wolves?"

"No actually, I was raised by bears!"

The girl was laughing at me, I didn't get why. It wasn't like I was lying. I was raised by bears. Then it hit me, Nancy warned me either not to act like a bear or to tell people that I was raised by bears. I can't remember which one though.

"Hey everyone!" The girl exclaimed, "We have a new loser in our school! Her name is bear girl!"

Now everyone in the room was laughing at me. I felt something that I've never felt before, hurt. People were coming up to me and calling me a freak. I've tried to tell people that my name is Sev. No one listened. Then, I heard a loud ringing from the sky. Nancy told me that it meant you have to go to class. I looked at the schedule the principal gave me to see where I had to go. The first thing it said was room 102. I ventured out in the school to find that room.


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey guys!!! I hope you are enjoying this story so far!! We're on chapter three and SPOILER ALERT(but not really) THERE'S A LITTLE DASH OF MILEVEN FLUFF!! Also the mean girl in this may sound a little bit lame(I can't write mean girls in any story but I try to) anyways I'll shut up now!! See you on Tuesday!!**

 **~ Lily**

 **El's Pov**

Mike took me to the principal's office. He told him that my name was Jane El Hopper. While I like my birth name Jane, I still prefer to be called El. As long as no one calls me by Eleven. The only one who still calls me Eleven is Seven. However, she doesn't call me that often. After I had a quick tour of the school, the principal gave me my schedule and locker combination. He took Mike and me to my locker, then he went back to his office. I tried to open my locker, but I couldn't do it. I didn't get how this locker thing works.

"You want help El?" Mike asked me.

I nodded

"Ok so you see this dial with all the numbers on it? That's a lock." He explained to me, "So you spin your lock to the right until it reaches your first number, which is five. Then you spin your lock to the left until it reaches thirteen, and spin it back to the right until it hits five again, and your locker will open."

Mike demonstrated it for me once, then he closed it. I went up to my locker and tried it for myself. It took a while, but I did open my locker. I could tell that Mike was very proud of me. That alone made me very proud of myself. I wanted to keep opening and closing my locker, but Mike told me that we have to go to homeroom. Mike took me to our homeroom, I noticed how everyone was staring at me. I didn't pay attention to them, I focused on my friends who were also in homeroom. Then the teacher went up and introduced me to the class.

"Hello Jane," the teacher said to me "I'm Mrs. Louis."

Mrs. Louis then introduced me to the class. I could tell that the others knew that I was different. Once again, I didn't focus on them, I focused on Mike, who saved me a seat with him and the others. Mrs. Louis directed me to that seat and I sat with them.

"So El, what do you think so far?" Will asked me.

"I love locker!" I replied.

"It didn't take her long to learn how to open hers on her own!" Mike told everyone.

"Good job El!" Max congratulated me.

"You must be very proud!" Lucas added.

"I can't wait to tell Sev about my locker! Mike, do the higher level kids have lockers too?"

"I believe they do."

"I wonder how Sev's doing." Will mentioned, "Being raised by bears and all.This is her first time being with more than six people."

"I hope she's ok." Dustin told us.

"Me too." I agreed.

 **Sev's Pov**

The large crowd in the hallway made it impossible to even find room 102. Whenever I asked someone where it was, they just called me bear girl or a freak and ran off. I heard that loud ring from the sky once again, I guess that one means that I have to be in class. It took me an extra five minutes, but I've found room 102. When I went in the classroom, everyone was staring at me. I saw the girl who was laughing at me earlier. She was laughing now too. The teacher went up to me and he did not look very happy.

"You're late!" He yelled at me.

"Sorry, I didn't know where this room was." I apologized, "I'm new!"

"Oh, you're the new student!" He exclaimed, "This is so embarrassing, I have a hard time seeing things now and then and I thought you were someone else. My greatest apologies."

He then introduced the class to me. Using the name Sevannah, I told him that he can just call me Sev. No one calls me Sevannah, mainly because my name is Seven. The teacher then points me at a seat in the back behind the girl who started all of the laughter and next to a girl who looked very geeky. She had long brown hair like my, just not as long as mine. She was wearing a blue polo shirt and a plaid skirt. I glanced over at her, she smiled at me. Then the girl who was laughing at me turned around.

"Hey bear girl, don't eat the geek!" She said to me.

"Shut up Wendy!" The girl next to me replied.

"You know what happens when you talk back geek!"

Wendy turned around in her chair, then the girl next to me whispered to me.

"Ignore her," She told me, "she's not nice to anyone."

"I know, she started the whole bear girl thing." I replied.

"Hey, whether it's true or not, I think it's very cool."

"Thanks."

"I'm Lucy by the way." She introduced herself.

Lucy helped me throughout the day. We had a lot of classes together and when we didn't have a class together, she risked being late so she could take me to class. However, people kept calling me a freak throughout the day. It made me wish that Dustin was here. He knew how to make everything better. One night, it was raining very hard, there was also thunder and lightning. I was frightened by the thunder and lightning. Usually my mother would comfort me and the other cubs, but since I wasn't with her, I was freaking out. I pretty much cried for most of the night. However, Dustin woke up and stayed by my side until I went back to sleep. He told me that everything was going to be ok. I laid my head on his shoulder and I felt safe. When I woke up the next morning, I realized that I was still on Dustin's shoulder. He never left my side, I knew that I could trust him from then on.

At lunch, I sat with Nancy and Jonathan. They were so kind to offer to sit with me for the first few days until I made friends. It made me feel better about what happened throughout the day. From one side of the cafeteria, I saw Lucy. I invited her over to sit with us, but I guess she didn't see me. She took her lunch and went out of the cafeteria. Nancy kept on asking me how my day was so far. I didn't want to mention about the whole bear girl thing to her. So I just told her that it was fine, but that I wished Dustin was here. Then Jonathan and Nancy asked me if me and Dustin were a thing. I was about to say no, but Wendy came up to my table.

"Awww, Bear girl has a boyfriend?" She asked me, I had a feeling she didn't mean it.

"No, I don't." I answered.

"Wendy leave her alone!" Nancy told her.

"Nah I'm good, I have a lot of questions for bear girl! Like where are your real parents?"

"Don't answer her," Jonathan whispered, "She'll just keep asking more questions."

"I mean you're clearly a human being, although I guess your real parents just abandoned you in the woods. Because you're not loved."

I started to get very angry, she was saying things that were untrue about my biological parents. My mother thought she had me prematurely, like Eleven, but she didn't see anyone take me away from her. She never suspected me being alive. Wendy saying that my mom abandoned me in the woods made me want to use my powers, but I didn't. When she was finished trash talking my family, she held her lunch tray on top of my head.

"Here something you didn't learn in the woods, bear girl." She exclaimed, "There are people like me, who deserves to be in Hollywood, and there are people like you. Who deserves to be left in the dump."

She proceeded in dumping her food on me. The whole school saw it and everyone was laughing at me. They were all calling me a freak again. That's when I got angry and I wanted to use my powers on Wendy. However, I didn't use my powers. Instead, I did what Nancy told me what not to do in school, I pounced on Wendy like a bear and started to claw at her. I thought she would get scared and run off, however, she fought too. The whole school watched the fight happening. Nancy tried to tell me to stop but i didn't listen. Eventually, the principal found out and broke up the fight. I was so embarrassed that I started a fight in the middle of lunch. Now everyone thought I was a scary bear girl freak. I started to tear up, I couldn't take this anymore. This day wasn't going to get any better. So I ran out of the school and fled to the woods.


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey guys!! There's only a few more chapters left (I believe two!!) I hope you're enjoying this series!! Some Deven and Mileven fluff in these chapters!!! Side note: We meet Sev's family, keep in mind that they are speaking in bear language (Like Tarzan Lol!) That's all I gotta say!! Until Thursday!**

 **~Lily**

 **El's Pov**

This day just keeps getting better and better. Like Mike promised, school was a lot of fun. My favorite part of the day was lunch, mainly because I got to eat eggos during lunch. Although I did like most of my classes, especially science. At the end of the day, we all rode back to Mike's house to do homework. It was a lot of fun doing homework with the gang, however I could tell that Dustin was worried about Seven, and I was too. She said that she would meet us here after school, and she was nowhere to be seen. Nancy came down the stairs and she was panicking.

"Hey Nancy!" Lucas greeted her.

"Is everything ok?" Will asked.

"No," she replied, "It's Seven."

Dustin and I were the first to react to this.

"What about Seven?" I asked her.

"Where is she? Is she ok? What happened?" Dustin kept asking more questions than I did.

"Seven had a incident at school." Nancy answered, "She ran off and I don't know where she could be."

"Oh crap!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Dustin, I'll find her!" I told him.

"No El, it's fine, I'll find her!" Dustin said, as he went out to find my sister.

"It's ok El," Mike comforted me, "Dustin will find Sev, she's going to be ok."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

 **Sev's Pov**

I didn't look back as I was running. Everyone at school thought I was a freak. Well, the freak is gone now, they can now go back to their ordinary lives. I went in search for the cave that my family was spending the winter in. When I did find it, I went in and I saw my family sleeping. I waited for them to wake up, which they did a few minutes after I showed up.

"Sev!" My little sister, Maya exclaimed.

The cubs went up to me and they started sniffing and playing with me. I guess all they were waiting for was to play with me. Eventually I was able to get to my mother and father.

"We weren't expected you this soon." my mother said to me, "Why are you covered in salad?"

"Oh mama, papa! I had a terrible day." I told them. "All the kids at school think I'm strange. They've called me 'bear girl' and a freak."

"And what did you do about that?" My father asked me.

"I ignored them," I answered, "but then one of them was making assumptions on my biological family."

"Did the same person dumped salad on you?" My mother questioned.

I nodded, "and I was so mad that I pounced at the girl. The principal eventually broke the fight off, but I was left with people thinking I was a 'scary bear girl freak'."

"You're not a freak!" Liam told me as he was playing with the others, "you're a human bear!"

"It's human being Liam!" Korina corrected him.

I giggled, "Thanks guys, but I believe I am a freak. Let's face it, everyone at school are raised by humans. I was raised by you guys. I wouldn't want it any other way. But it still doesn't mean that I'm not a freak to others."

"You're going to be ok Sev!" my mother told me, "Everything will turn out fine in the end."

After a while spending time with my family, I heard someone calling my name from far away.

"SEVEN! WHERE ARE YOU? SEV!"

I immediately recognized the voice as Dustin's. How did he know I ran away? What made him think I would be here? I stayed deep in the cave and I prayed that he wouldn't notice me.


	5. Chapter Five

**Hey guys!!! It's time for another chapter YAY!!! One more chapter after this!!! This time we have one in Dustin's perspective!! I hope you enjoy!!**

 **~Lily**

 **Dustin's Pov**

"SEVEN! WHERE ARE YOU? SEV!"

I called out. "Shit!"

I was at Mike's house doing homework with the others when Nancy came into the basement. She informed us that Sev had a problem at school today and she ran off. The minute I heard this, I immediately got my winter coat on and went to go find Sev. I could tell that El wanted to help to, but I didn't want her to be stress out if she couldn't find Seven. They also share the same powers, so if El used the same technique that she used to find Will in the Upside Down, I had a feeling their powers would cancel each other out.

I pulled out a bag of twizzlers from my backpack and opened it up. Similar to El's obsession with Eggos, Sev seems to have a obsession with twizzlers. I figured that if she had a hypersensitive nose, she would be able to smell the twizzlers and she would come out of hiding.

"Come on Sev!" I called out, "I know you're out here!"

I continued to walk in the woods. When I found a possible cave that Sev could be in with her family. However, if her family wasn't in here and it was another bear family, it might end badly. I would take that risk just to find Sev to bring her home safe and sound. I cautiously started to walk in the cave. The first thing I saw were bears. Three baby bears, and two adult bears. One of the baby bears woke up and went up towards me. It started to sniff me, at first, I was scared. However, I figured out at some point that I had nothing to fear. The little cub was Maya, who remembered me from our last encounter. Maya tugged at my pants to follow her. She led me to a sleeping Sev. I was relieved that Sev was safe. A few moments later, she woke up.

"Dustin?" She said as she started to wake up.

"Yeah Sev it's me!" I told her.

I gave her a hug, before I knew that she was covered in salad dressing. Then, I picked her up and took her back home. She told Maya to tell her mom and dad that she went home as we were walking out.

"You know you don't have to carry me, right?" Sev asked.

"I know, but I want to."

 **Sev's Pov**

Dustin carried me the whole way home. I wasn't hurt in any way, shape, or form. It was extremely sweet of him to carry me all the way back to his house in the snow. I didn't want him to let go to be honest. I just wanted him to keep me in his arms. When we got home, he helped me pick the food out of my hair.

"So, what happened?" Dustin asked as he was picking the food out of my hair.

"I was made fun of." I answered, "People were calling me 'bear girl' and a freak. No one liked me. Then, this girl, Wendy, she was saying bad things about my biological parents."

"You didn't use your powers did you?"

"No, I didn't, I kept my cool. Then she dumped her lunch on me. That's when I took action. I pounced on her and started to attack her."

"Sev, you shouldn't have started a fight in school." Dustin told me, "People will think you're dangerous, and you're not."

"I hate high school, Dustin." I complained to him, "I wish I was in middle school."

"I know you do, but you barely made it into Freshman year, They wanted you to be a sophomore because you're turning 16 this year."

"Freshmen? Sophomore? What are those? I thought I was just a high schooler."

Dustin smiled, "You are a high schooler, but there are different levels of high school. Think of Freshman year as level one."

"Level one," I whispered, "So is sophomore year level two?"

He nodded, "And then there's junior year, level three, and level four is senior year."

"What's after level four?" I asked him.

"College." He answered, "It's like high school, but it's even higher than high school."

"I want to be in college." I told Dustin.

"You will be, but for now you are a freshman in highschool. If it makes you feel better, you're my favorite freshmen."

Dustin got the last piece of salad out of my hair. Then, he told me to get change into clean clothes and to put my dirty clothes in the laundry basket.Before I left his room, he told me to never run off like that again. I smiled at him, then I went to my room and got changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of Dustin's old t-shirt. As I was changing, I thought about Dustin and how he's one of the greatest guys I know, and one of the only guys I know. I also thought about El, she must've been terrified when she learned I ran away. I hope she's doing ok.

 **Oh how much I ship Deven!!!!**


	6. Chapter Six

**HEY EVERYONE IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!! Thank you so much for reading this fanfic!! It really means the world to me!! If you guys want Mileven and Deven Oneshotd please let me know because I have some ideas!! Also I wrote a birthday party for Sev inspired by Daisythedoodledog's birthday story with El! I also have a first Christmas idea for El and Sev (but mostly El cause as a writer I want to focus more on El. Not to mention, I think that Sev would at least be familiar with the word 'Christmas' while El maybe wouldn't know). Ok this author's note is getting long, but I have so much to say!!! Until we meet again, make sure you review and tell me what you want to see next.**

 **~Lily**

 **El's Pov**

"El? Are you there?" Mike asked from his supercom .

Mike got me a Supercom that I can communicate with him and the others when I'm at home. When I had to go home after doing homework with the others, Mike promised me that he will talk to me through the walkie talkie, so he can comfort me while Dustin goes searching for Sev. Dustin also promised me that he would tell us if he finds her. So far, I haven't heard anything from Dustin, but hearing Mike's voice makes it better.

"I'm here Mike." I told him, "Heard anything from Dustin?"

"No I haven't heard anything from Dustin, but I'm sure she's fine." he answered.

"Mike? Why did Sev run away?"

"I don't know El, sometimes a person gets stress to the point where they run off." He replied

"Will she be gone forever?" I asked him.

"I doubt it, she loves you El. Sev would risk her life to save yours."

"Would you too Mike?"

"Would I what?"

"Risk your life to save mine."

"In a heartbeat." Mike told me.

There was a brief pause, and then I heard laughing noises. It was the others.

"Awww!!!" Will exclaimed.

"Did you hear that?" Max asked

"Mikey's in love!!" Lucas chanted.

"Oh grow up!" Mike told Lucas.

I was laughing at them teasing Mike. Then we all heard Dustin trying to say something. No one could make it out at first.

"Guys!" Dustin exclaimed, that's all we could hear.

"Dustin!" I said to the walkie talkie.

Then he finally was in a good range so we could all hear him, "I've found Sev! She's ok!"

"Thank God!" Everyone cheered.

The minute I got that news, I left the house without Hopper's permission to go see Sev. I needed to make sure that she was ok. Sev is my older sister and I love her. If she wasn't found by Dustin. I wouldn't have forgiven myself.

 **SEVEN ELEVAN SISTER MOMENT UP AHEAD!!!!**

 **Sev's Pov**

I heard the door from my bedroom. Dustin was in the kitchen feeding Tews, so I told him that I'll get the door. On the other side of the door, was my sister. Who looked so relieved to see me. I gave her a big hug.

"El!" I said as we held each other for a very long time.

"Sev!" She replied, "I was worried!"

"I'm so sorry, El." I apologized, "I wasn't thinking about how you were going to react."

"What happened?" She asked me.

I took her into my bedroom and we sat on the bed. At first, I thought Dustin wasn't following me, but I think he did and he was eavesdropping. When we got situated in my room, I told her what happened.

"People were calling me 'bear girl' and a freak,El." I told her, "One of them even said that Mama abandoned me."

"But Mama didn't know." El replied, "About your existence."

"I know she didn't. But I couldn't say that I came from the Lab and that I have powers,our covers would have been blown. So I fought with my other powers. My bear powers."

"Are you hurt?" She asked me.

"No, I'm fine." I answered her, "I just embarrassed myself in front of the whole school."

"Embarrass?"

"It means when you do something you don't mean to do, and people laugh at you for it."

After a half hour of talking to her about what happened, I noticed that it was really late. Her adoptive father would be so mad if she wasn't home. So I told her that she should go, but that I will talk to her tomorrow. We hugged and I reminded her that I loved her. When El left, I brushed my hair in a side braid, as I always do before I go to bed. As I rolled out the sleeping bag, Dustin came in.

"You feeling better about today?" He asked me.

I nodded, "But I'm still a freak."

Dustin took me to the mirror that he had in his room. He told me to look at myself.

"What do you see?"

"I see two eyes, a nose, two ears, and a mouth."

"And what do I have?"

"You have the same features too, but different."

I told Dustin to give me his hand. My mother used to do this when I was questioning whether or not being different was a good thing. She would put my hand on her heart, then on my heart. Showing that they were beating the same. I placed our hands on my heart, then I placed our hands on his heart.

"We have the same heart." I told him.

"We're all freaks in our own way. But on the inside, we're the same."

We both got very tired, so we got under our own covers and got situated.

"Oh Sev," he said as he went under the covers, "Did I tell you to never run away again already? You'll give me a heart attack the next time you run away."

I giggled, "Yes Dustin, you've already told me, but don't worry. I'll never run away again."


End file.
